Online Chat
by mystery writer5775
Summary: just a funny yet short multi chapter where the DP cast goes online and has some fun things happen, mainly just random fun!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own DP, and once again i might not be able to post much, enjoy!

_**Line break**_

Ghostboy has signed on.

Chaos has signed on.

Ghostboy: hey Sam

Chaos: hey Danny, how did that fight go

Ghostboy: …..

Chaos: (wince) that bad?

Ghostboy: worse, way worse

Chaos: (glare suspiciously) worse how?

Ghostboy: (frown) lets just say it involved my parents getting a message blog account thanks to technus

Chaos: (raise eyebrow) I'm confused

Ghostboy: (hits head on desk) technus mentioned the 'ghost boy' having an account

Chaos: lol, don't worry, they probably won't come on

Phantomdestroyer has signed on.

Ghostboy: you were saying

Phantomdestroyer: ah ha, so you do have an account you evil ghost!

Chaos: busted

Ghostboy: (roll eyes) you don't think I noticed!

PDAluver has signed on.

PDAluver: yo what's up

Ghostboy: nothing much, except Maddie Fenton is online

PDAluver: (gapes) is that really you Mrs. Fenton

Phantomdestroyer: yes and don't worry, I'm currently running a tracker to find the ghost kid, he won't terrorize you anymore!

Ghostboy has signed off.

Chaos has signed off.

PDAluver had signed off.

Phantomdestroyer: drat!


	2. Chapter 2

don't own DP, and still in emotional distress, i hope you enjoy the attempted humor and total randomness!

_**Line break**_

Brainiac has logged on

PDAluver has logged on

Brainiac: so you guys hear about Danny's dilemma yet

PDAluver: no what happened

Brainiac: apparently it has become the rage of ghosts to chat on line

Boxluver has logged on

Boxluver: Beware!

Boxluver has logged off

PDAluver: …..

Brainiac: see what I mean

Ghostboy logs on

Ghostboy: did the box ghost just log on

PDAluver: …

Ghostboy: is that a yes or no

PDAluver: …

Brainiac: he means you just missed him

Ghostboy: (bang head on desk) thanks, see you guys later

Ghostboy has logged off

Brainiac has logged off

PDAluver: …


	3. Chapter 3

don't own DP.

_**line break**_

Ghostboy has logged on

Phantomprincess has logged on

Phantomidol has logged on

Dragonspell has logged on

Ghostboy: Dora? What are you doing on a computer

Phantomprincess: Dora? Who's Dora

Dragonspell: sir Phantom, I am eternally grateful to you and was finding a way to thank your gothic friend

Phantomidol: gothic friend? Do you by any chance mean the Goth loser, Manson

Ghostboy: don't you dare call her a loser or I'll make your life a living nightmare!

Phantomprincess: oh come on Invisobill, can you go out with me sometime

Ghostboy: not interested

Dragonspell: why does the lady wish to go out with sir Phantom? He already has his girlfriend

Ghostboy has logged out

Phantomidol: Phantom has a girlfriend? Tough luck for you Paulina!

Phantomprincess: (bawl) I will have Invisobill, just wait!

Phantomprincess has logged out

Phantomidol has logged out

Dragonspell: was it something I said?


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy the randomness of jack!**

_**Line break**_

Ghostdestroyer has logged on

Phantomdestroyer has logged on

Invisobilldestroyer has logged on

Invisobilldestroyer: wow, I think we have quite a bit in common, creepy…

Phantomdestroyer: well it's not our fault Phantom is a menace!

Ghostdestroyer: ghost!

Invisobill: (roll eyes) yeah, whatever

Phantomdestroyer: in fact he even had the nerve of coming on here earlier!

Invisobilldestroyer: what! That evil ghost brat is so going down!

Ghostdestroyer: fudge!

Invisobilldestroyer: …

Phantomdestroyer: …

Invisobilldestroyer has logged off

Phantomdestroyer has logged off

Ghostdestroyer: fudge shaped ghosts!


	5. Chapter 5

don't own DP! and be warned, the master of long winded introductions is on the loose!

_**Line break**_

Rulekeeper has logged on

Huntsmaster has logged on

Technogeek has logged on

Technogeek: why hello my cool and hip fellow phantom haters

Huntsmaster: (glare) who invited you here!

Rulekeeper: I seem to remember the box ghost telling everyone…

Huntsmaster: (shoot box ghost) we need a plan to take down phantom, any suggestions

Technogeek: well I can use my super hip skills to completely destroy him…

Rulekeeper: I don't know, tag team

Technogeek: …and then I can supercharge my molecules as to take over computers…

Huntsmaster; sounds nice, but he has his friends

Technogeek: …using the new super molecular charging rod I created…

Rulekeeper: he is getting annoying, log off?

Huntsmaster has logged off

Rulekeeper has logged off

Technogeek: thus allowing me to help conquer the world!

…

Technogeek: where did everybody go…

_**line break**_

**you know, if people actually listened to him he might actually be a threat...**


	6. Chapter 6

don't own DP but i do hope you enjoy the humor of a lovestruck frostbite!

_**Line break**_

Timemaster has logged in

Icyleader has logged in

Ghostboy has logged in

Ghostboy: no way, Frostbite? Clockwork?! I would have never seen you guys come on here!

Timemaster: much to my non surprise I saw the both of us coming on at the same time

Icyleader: I just wanted to find new ways to worship you oh great one

Timemaster: yes and he has spent his extra time downloading pictures of you for his cave along with random pictures of Ember who he seems to be obsessing over

Ghostboy: can you say to much info!

Icyleader; I am not obsessing over her!

Timemaster: then how do you explain the ten thousand downloaded pictures, the Ember screen saver, and the pet dog named Ember?

Ghostboy; …I'm just going to go now

Ghostboy has logged off

Icyleader: oh yes, he's off so I am free to talk, and yes I am head over heals

Timemaster: don't I know it

Icyleader: I mean she is the perfect blend of calm and serenity and she has the loveliest hair!

Timemaster has logged out

Icyleader: Ember, Ember, Ember!

Remember has logged in

Remember: stop saying my name!

Remember has logged out

Icyleader: Ember, Ember, Ember!


	7. Chapter 7

**don't own DP and still in heavy emotional distress but i'm not going to let it stop me!**

_**Line break**_

Ghostboy has logged in

Ghostgirl has logged in

Ghostboy: Danni!

Ghostgirl: Danny!

Ghostboy: okay that was confusing

Ghostgirl: agreed, never again?

Ghostboy: you got it cuz!

PDAluver has logged in

PDAluver: hey are you Danny's super hot half ghost cousin!?

Ghostgirl has logged out

Ghostboy: Tuck…your scaring me

Ghostboy has logged out

PDAluver: …what! She's hot!


End file.
